


Legally Required

by spacedust719



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Jealously, Smut, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: Joe and his wife are on their honeymoon. They are joined by a green eyed monster. Not Ben, but Joe’s jealousy when people keep checking out his new wife.





	Legally Required

The water feels nice, cool, and relaxing on your sun-warmed arms as you lay on your paddleboard skimming your arms along the top of the ocean. Joe is next to you on his own paddleboard practicing standing up while the instructor holds the board steady. You are mostly successful in hiding your laughter at Joe’s early attempts at balancing. The instructor tells you it’s your turn. You wrap the velcro ankle strap that prevents the board from floating off on your ankle and stand up. You are able to balance before the instructor comes over to hold your board. Joe notices this and pouts at you for a second. You just wiggle your eyebrows at him in response causing him to smile. You take your sunglasses off the top of your head and put them on your face. The instructor checks that your strap is secure. He comments that you have nice ankles and his hand lingers on your ankle as he walks between Joe and your board. You look over at Joe and can tell by his expression he’s thinking “what the hell?” The instructor explains different ways to paddle so you can change directions, stop, and turn around. When he sends you two on your way he says, “goodbye beautiful.”

Joe glares at him, “my wife is beautiful, isn’t she.” There is a little bit of edge to the word wife.

Once you are out of hearing range you tell Joe, “calm down. He’s probably just trying to get a tip when we get back.”

“I AM calm.”

You laughed under your breath, “you sound super calm. Most people that come here are probably doing one of two things. They are celebrating their new married like we are, or they are trying to save their marriage. It wouldn’t surprise me if some employees have gotten benefits from marriages on the rocks.”

Joe groaned, “You’re probably right.” His tone became much brighter. “Should we play a game where we try and figure out who is doing what??

You laughed, “Absolutely! Is there a winner or are we just going to guess?”

“Unless we ask people, which seems problematic, we won’t really know a winner. But if you win I’ll give you lots of sex.”

“Joe! We are on our honeymoon. You are legally required to do that.”

Joe laughed and almost fell off his board. Once he was steady again he said, “That’s a legal requirement?”

“You didn’t notice that on the back of our marriage license? You should really pay attention to any legally binding documents you sign.”

“Okay baby.” He playfully rolls his eyes at you. “What else am I legally required to do now since I missed reading the back?”

“You are required to bring me flowers randomly, not just because it’s a special occasion.”

“I do that already.”

“You do.” You smiled at him warmly then push your sunglasses back up your nose. Your sunscreen was making them slip down. “Also, as part of the sex section, we must give each other oral once a week. At minimum. Marriage is a compromise.”

Joe hummed in amused agreement.

“We are also required to let the other one complain about their bad days for 5 minutes without comment. I am also allowed to be a bitch on the first day of my period.”

Joe laughed, “I never stopped you from doing that before we were married. I know better than to start.” He started rowing over to you. When he leaned over to kiss you, he fell off the board again. He was now resting his arms on it, “Why don’t you fall over? How am I so bad at this?”

You reasoned, “Maybe it’s because the strap is really secure on my lovely ankle.” You would have winked but your eyes are covered by your sunglasses. Joe is not wearing sunglasses so you could clearly see him roll his eyes at you.

  
  


The bartender dropped off a drink at your table while you and Joe were eating dessert. “The man at the end of the bar wanted me to bring this to you, ma’am.” Your eyes got huge before you thanked the bartender.

Joe grumbled, “What the fuck? Did we accidently come to a swingers resort? Is that somehow what all inclusive means?” Your shoulders shook with silent laughter. “That’s like the fourth person to check you out or hit on you in front of me this trip.”

You placed your hand on top of his. “I’ll send it back. Or do you want to drink it while staring at him?”

Joe groaned, “He’s hotter than me.”

You scoff, “he’s not. He’s not anywhere close. Maybe he recognizes you and just wants to hit on me because of that. Men are stupid.”

“I’m a man.”

You looked at him in feigned shock, “ARE YOU? That’s not just a high quality strap-on you’ve been using on me?”

Joe growled, “I’m going to use this high quality strap-on on you right here.”

You pinched your brows together, “I’ve never seen you jealous before.”

“Yeah…” Joe shook his head. “Sorry. I trust you and our relationship. It’s just bothering me right now.” Joe rubbed his face with both his hands.

“I’m glad you trust me.” You bit your lip and leaned closer to him, “I also kind of like the jealousy. Or maybe just the thought of you giving it to me right here.”

“Are you done eating?” You nod. He extends a hand to help you up. When you stand, he twirls you up against him. He holds your face in the hand that isn’t wrapped around your waist and kisses you deeply. When he pulls back, he slaps you on the ass. 

You grab the front of Joe’s shirt and pull him to you, “Now you just pulled that guy’s attention to my ass.”

Joe’s eyes go dark. Wetness pools between your legs.

 

The second Joe and you get back to your suite, Joe back you against the wall and pulls your shorts down. He gets on his knees in front of you. His beautiful hazel eyes are practically black the pupils are so full blown with lust. He hooks his fingers in the crotch of your swimsuit bottoms and pulls your swimsuit bottoms down next. He attacks your heat with a fervor you’ve yet to experience in your years long relationship. You’re having difficulty standing up within minutes your legs are so weak from pleasure. 

Joe stands and starts leading you to the bed. He kisses you roughly, all teeth and tongues, as he walks you backwards. The back of your knees hit the bed. Joe pushes your shoulders back. Your ass hits the mattress with a bounce. Joe’s eyes go from lust filled to guilty.

“Baby, I’m sorry… that was too rough.”

“It wasn’t. I’m good.” You lay on the bed with your head on the pillows.You purr, “I’d like you to fuck me now.”

Joe pounces on you. He starts sucking on your neck. You grab the shoulders of his shirt and start pulling it off. Joe sits back on his knees. He puts his hands under your shirt to take it off. You untie your swimsuit top and throw it to the side. You lay back down while Joe takes off his swim shorts. You spread your legs for him.

Joe slides himself into you. He starts massaging your breasts to give you a minute to adjust to his size. He takes one of your breasts into your mouth. You roll your hips against his signalling to him he can start. Joe normally picks up speed gradually. Not this time. He thrusts into you quickly. He grabs both your hands and holds them above your head. He rests his cheek against yours. Your both already breathing hard. You had thought about this earlier when he was complaining about the number of people checking you out. You decide to poke his jealousy more.

“You know… before our reception… the DJ said it was too bad…. I was married.” 

Joe growls. You smile because you got what you wanted. Joe released your hands. He moves his hands to your legs, wrapping them higher around his waist. He then grabs your hips to lift them off the bed. He starts jackhammering into you. Your inner thighs are coated with the wetness coming out of your pussy. 

“You are all mine,” Joe manages to grunt out. 

You are panting, “I’m going to cum soon.”

Joe adjusts your position slightly and his pelvic bone starts hitting your clit while the head of his cock is rubbing against just the right spot inside you. With a loud, “JOE,” you tighten around him as your orgasm hits you. The walls of your vagina are throbbing in the best way as seconds later they are coated with Joe’s hot cum. 

Joe softly lowers your hips back to the mattress. He rests his forehead against yours as he catches his breath. He kisses you once hard, then rolls onto his back next to you.

You get up and wobble to the bathroom. You come back with a cool, wet washcloth. Joe takes it from you to wipe himself off. You lay back down next to him. After a few minutes, you notice Joe’s eyes getting heavy beside you. You roll onto your side and gently rub his cheek with your hand.

“You know why these people are probably attracted to me?”

Joe grins. “Duh, it’s cause you’re hot.”

You chuckle, “no. I mean thanks, but no. It’s because of how happy, loved, and confident you make me feel everyday with how much you love and treasure me.”

“Fuck you.”

Your mouth falls open, “EXCUSE ME?”

Joe turns to you and his expression is incredibly soft, “how DARE you turn something infuriating into something so sweet.”

You beam at him, “sorry??” You aren’t sorry at all.

Joe takes your hand from his cheek and kisses each of your knuckles, “I do. I love you so fucking much.”

“It’s a good thing we got married then.”

Joe gently pushes your shoulder this time. You are now on your back with him hovering over you. 

“I’d like to make love to you now, Y/N.”

“LIKE I TOLD YOU, you’re legally required to.”


End file.
